1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, an information processing system, an information processing devices, a control method thereof, and a memory medium that has stored processing steps for executing the method so that a computer can read out, for use in a device and a system for outputting information including copyright information.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, for example, in a CD in which music data (electric data) are stored, in order to protect the copyright of the music, the scheme and so forth have been established in which duplication to a grandson generation is prohibited.
However, as for copyright concerning printed matters, duplication thereof and so forth are possible in the area on which a copyright owner has no influence, and there is a problem that the copyright is not always protected.